For Me
by Teeny Tiny Twilight
Summary: Bella died when she jumped off that cliff in new moon. It wasn't on purpose, and she still loves Edward more then life itself. They say true love concours all, even death. BXE


**For Me**

**Teeny Tiny Twilight**

_Oh Bella._

It seemed just, that on the point of death I should think of her. My last thought, my last breath, my last sight and sound should all be devoted to Bella.

Isabella Marie Swan, she who hates rain, and loves warmth. She of indecisive colour, and the speaker of truth. The keeper of warm eyes and cold secrets. I love you. Always have, always will.

Her laughing face was gone. Her brown eyes were gone. Her skin was cold, the skin lifeless and pale. The peace that had saturated me, had flowed through empty veins disappeared. Death wasn't coming soon enough. A flash fire worse, more devastating then the burn I used to feel in my throat around Bella enveloped me. Even when the blood had flowed free from her soft pale skin it was not so bad as this. It was worse. This fire _burned_. It consumed everything, leaving only toxic nothingness in its wake to pick and shred at the already raw wound.

Bella was gone.

Along with the agony there was fear. Fear was the wrong word, though I had no other to describe how horrifying this feeling was. What if, even after I had been torn apart and burned by much gentler fires then the ones I condemned upon myself, I was still able to feel Bella's passing in my ashes? The thought made me shudder.

The second hand was getting closer to the hour. I would be destroyed at the sound of bells, with thoughts of Bella, and I was determined to black out the snarling of the voltury guard to remember Bella's voice. I pulled my shirt off, letting it pool on the stones.

"_Edward"_

I stopped, froze with my hand extended from where I had let the fabric from my shirt slide. I had unmistakably heard her voice. _Bella's_ voice. It had just been a soft sighing, but defiantly her voice. Like she was standing right beside me. I closed my eyes, wishing fervently that it could be true. Her scent wasn't here though, nor was her heart beat.

I was insane. The cruel torture I had been inflicting upon myself had been too much for even my mind to bear. I was trying to find means to subdue it.

"_Edward, what are you doing?"_ Her voice asked me, soft and sad. I was compelled to answer, though it terrified me to think I might lose this reprieve. Sane or not, if my mind had found a way to keep Bella, to make her real in some way I was grateful.

"I'm dying." My voice had feeling. With a jolt I realized it was the first good thing I had felt in over seven months.

"_Open your eyes Edward."_

I did as she asked, and there, like a dream she was standing in my arms. Her skin was paler now, and the furious winds didn't move her hair like they should, like my hair was being blown. Her eyes were the same, as was the colour of her hair, falling loose and beautiful down her back. She wore a long dress that fell softly with the likeness of an inverted Calla lily.

I stared at her in open awe, frozen as I was I could only stare at her. Her eyes narrowed, "_Get away from the light Edward." _When I didn't move she sighed impatiently, _"Don't be stupid Edward. Alice is trying to find a way to you, she's just outside the city. Come with me." _She started to move around me, going into the darkness. I almost expected her to glow when shadows fell over her. She turned, waiting for me.

I still couldn't move. She couldn't be here. They had found her body on the beach; Rose had even sent me the news broadcast when I didn't believe. Her skin had been purple, her lips blue. I saw them close her eyes, the white casket being lowered into the earth. She was dead. And yet she wasn't.

"_Come _on_ Edward. I thought I was supposed to be the slow one."_

My legs followed, my expression still staggered. I caught up with her. The first thing I noticed was she wasn't stumbling, not even a bit though her feet touched the ground. I watched her, waiting for something to prove I was dead, that I had gone somewhere else. It couldn't be hell, Bella was here. "I don't understand."

"_You don't need to. I'm here, and you're safe, that's all that matters." _She stopped, looking at me with sad eyes, _"I missed you."_

"Is that why you jumped?" I asked, as she started to walk again. I felt cold, and I realized it was because I had come to expect Bella's body to emit heat. As it was, Bella was just as cold as me. Or she was the same temperature as the air. I extended my hand to touch her cheek. The second my skin made contact I wanted nothing more then to rip my hand back from her. She nodded in reply to my question, but didn't look at me. I was still too caught up in the nothingness sensation to understand what that meant.

Nothing registered with my hand, like she wasn't even there, but I could feel, consciously know that my skin was touching hers. Like a denser form of air. I swallowed, pulling my hand back slowly. She grimaced, _"Do I scare you?"_ she took my hand in hers, that same odd sensation of touching nothing was back, but I could feel her in the same moment.

"Are you dead?" my voice trembled. The nothingness constricted around my hand. She was squeezing my hand, trying to comfort me like she had when she was human. When she was real.

I could see her hesitate,_ "I _died _Edward, but I'm not dead. You haven't answered my question."_

I tried to answer honestly. She still deserved the absolute truth. "I'm _terrified,_ just not of you. Why did you jump Bella?"

She didn't answer; she just looked at me sadly. Unwilling to break my heart. Finally she spoke, _"I need you to do something for me, Edward. Alice is just around the corner. Live for me. Be happy."_ She took a step away.

A Yellow Porsche squealed around the corner. I was conscious of Alice's thoughts but I refused to concentrate on them. I grabbed at her, trying to keep her with me, "What?" my voice was rough as terror seized me. Was she going to disappear? I needed her. My hand passed through her arm harmlessly. "Bella, I love you. Please don't leave. I don't care what you are, just stay."

The car screeched to stop just inches from me. I didn't even blink. Alice jumped out of the car, "Bella? Edward what's going on?" Alice's thoughts continued, _I saw her body Edward. They had already put her in the coffin._

Bella smiled at us, _"Hello Alice, I missed you. Call the others; tell them Edward is going home, he's safe."_ She turned to look at me, _"Go with Alice, Edward."_

"Will you come with me?"

"_No. You'll see me soon though." _ She moved away again, waving goodbye. She smiled and before mine and Alice's eyes, she dissipated into nothing.

I stood, waiting for her to come back. She had to, Bella couldn't just leave. Even as Alice started to pull me into the car, I waited, watching the empty spot where she had been. For one brief second, the wind stirred, blowing a women's red shirt, hung to dry on a clothes line. She still didn't come back.

Through the drive to the air port, and then our flight questions continued to pour out of Alice's head and into my numb mind. I tuned her out, watching instead for anything, any movement that could be Bella. I almost jumped on a man who waved away cigarette smoke that for a moment looked like it came in contact with something.

When I walked through the door to the new house Esme had gotten, I was over whelmed by a flash fire shooting down my throat in the most fulfilling way.

Bella was here.

I was in the kitchen, having ducked around Carlisle with hardly a nod. "Edward!" Esme's arms wrapped around me in an inescapable snare as I ran into the kitchen. I watched a small baby wrapped in pink blankets writher impatiently.

There was a note safety pinned to the blanket. "Oh, Edward, I'm so happy you're safe. And look who came to us. I don't understand the last part of the note though." She pulled away looking at me puzzled. I went over to the little baby. She had a thin layer of dark fluff on her head along with dark brown eyes with a film over them that gave them a hint of being blue. Her cheeks were stained pink with life. I would have cried with joy had it been possible. I had an idea of who this was, or I hoped to god it was.

I smiled, wiggling my fingers at her. My throat burned with the most desirable pain imaginable. She smiled up at me with a toothless grin, reaching for my hand. I let her hand wrap her tiny hand with minute little nails around my index finger. Her hand was so warm, so soft. So very _real_. I choked on a sob.

I unclipped the note from her blanket, reading it while she played with my hand. She was as inquisitive as ever. The writing at the top was soft and forein to me. The writing at the bottom of the page, was none other then Bella's.

_Edward,_

_I know you know who this is. Bella was never supposed to leave you, nor you her. This is the only way to right wrong. Take good care of her. She is the exact same child you met in Forks, and will be again. Everything will happen as it should. Bella also asked me to relay a message. You Edward, have a soul, just as the humans do, as everything capable of love does. This is why I ask you not to fret when again Bella asks to join you and your family. Be kind and patient with her. Bella as a child is even more of a handful then as an adult. _

_**Told you so.**_

-------------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------

A/N: Thank you all for being patient with _me_ for taking so long with all of my stories. I've had a lot of homework lately, and along with my two stories, this one-shot, and a lemon I am working on to see if any of you think I'm any good at smut, writing has been slow. SORRY! And thank you all for the amazing reviews and not giving me any death threats. (I would have. Many, many death threats :P) Thank you all again.

Teeny Tiny Twilight


End file.
